1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine system which includes an air compressor, a turbine, and a combustor with a fuel nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional gas turbine system of the aforementioned type the gas turbine system is provided with a turbine cooling unit for cooling the turbine and a fuel oil atomizing unit for atomizing a fuel oil. The turbine cooling unit introduces part of air from the air compressor into the turbine for cooling, and the fuel oil atomizing unit introduces another part of air from the air compressor into the fuel nozzle for atomization. The above described conventional gas turbine system is disadvantageous in that there is duplication in the air filter and a cooler, and the piping around the air compressor and the turbine is complicated.